laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tjcool007
You can leave your messages for me here... Main Page That is EXACTLY what I was working at. If you could do that I would be eternally greatful. =Trace Barkley|GFX 20:50, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : PERFECT. You have no idea how awesome that is that you did that. Thank you. A lot. =Trace Barkley|GFX 20:56, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Making puzzles Hey Tjcool007. I've seen you doing a whole lot of editing and such, great stuff. I've also seen that you made a "Where's the Town?" puzzle page, and I thought I might point out: you shouldn't edit any pages that say that they're under construction, including the Puzzles page. Of course, maybe you already knew that (as you haven't added it to the Puzzles page yet), but just in case I thought I'd remind you. Cheers, Puggsoy 19:30, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :OK, that's cool then, just thought I'd remind you in case you forgot. And yeah, I know what you mean by MoltenAsh never coming online. He's the admin, he should come on more frequently than us! :Anyway, hope the good edits continue for both of us XD - Puggsoy 20:08, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Yup Actually, i do know that he isn't wearing it but it's just a guess, and who knows if Lando is really dead. Let's just say i love to guess :) And jusging by your number of edits you should be really adopting this wiki, you should go to community central wiki and ask for adminship [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] 14:45, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Hey, when will be the mask of miracles will be released? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] 23:10, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh..... Ok, well, can't wait for the game! When i have a ds this christmas i am gonna buy the three games! :) My friend told me the story of prof. layton and when i heard the dramatic part in the unwound future i am now a fan :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 11:37, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Jenis/Janice situation Hello. I am the one who is driving you mad with the Jenis/Janice thing. Honestly, it is Jenis. I will be sticking to this name until I can watch the movie for myself. The picture says Jenis, but I'm being a bit biased with it, since I was the person who put it in the page. SophiaDena13 US Version Hello. I just wanted to ask: is this the american version of Professor Layton? If so, it would make things a whole lot clearer. Like the 'Lady Violet' page, which, unless it is different between versions, is actually 'Lady Viola'. Oh, and I've signed up for an admin position, since I'm basically on here everyday because it's an activity that uses hardly any of my government-run internet. SophiaDena13 Other Wiki Yes, i saw it also, ill try my best to help! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 06:34, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Eternal Diva Watching Eternal Diva has really annoyed me, since it has screwed up facts about the other games. They are only minor, but it really bugs me. Like how could that woman be Lila? It can't be, because she would be really old, and how come Dr Schrader had the Elysian Box for 3 years? How could it have reached Sophia? Weird... SophiaDena13 Advance Merry Christmas! I don't know what time it is there that is why i will just say instead Merry Christmas! :) Good luck! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 01:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year Hi. Happy New Year! :) Hope that the year will be fruitfull, let's do our best!!! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 16:17, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Extracting Images Hi, I saw that you uploaded the image of Subject 3. I've been trying to work out how to extract this image from the ROM, but am just hitting a brick wall. I know I can just use the one you uploaded, but now I've started trying to get the image, I'm obsessed! I managed to unpack the .nds file and see a file system, but I can't figure out how to decode any of the .cimg files (which I assume are where pictures are stored?) Have you got any tips (i.e. what software) or steps for extracting images? Cheers, Rikki 03:07, January 1, 2011 (UTC) WTF?? Have you read the page 'Penny Dove'? If not, do so. I'm sure it's a load of ****, since the story is too similar to that of a part of Pandora's Box. But I have been hinted to that Montdol is Folsense, but now I'm just plain confused. SophiaDena13 I have to admit though, even if this Penny Dove is fake, it sure would make for an interesting story. It's funny. The more I'm reading the article and thinking it over, the more sense it makes. I mean, despite some facts which are definately off, the more I'm picturing it. If it is from the Mask Of Miracles, then it fits. Oh, and I think there will be a quad-ology. Since they made the movie, there is rumours of a sixth game, especially since Mask Of Miracles is the 5th Custom skin whatzit I have been thinking, and I created a concept design on Word. I figured the design could change on the page. Like, (based on British box art) Curious Village pages are black with MV Boli text, Pandora's Box pages are red with Monotype Corsiva text, and Lost Future pages are green with Times New Roman text, you know what I mean? If you give me your e-mail adress, I can send the design. Cheers, SophiaDena13 21:37, January 2, 2011 (UTC) The other Wikis Hey. I've been to the other Professor Layton Wikis, and I have left messages on the most recent members talk pages, telling them about ours. I hope it works. The other Wikis are pretty lame... SophiaDena13 19:09, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Annoying... It is super annoying, because some people have got the impression that Professor Layton was set around here & now, and are actually adding dates onto the pages. Could you put this on a Community page, some thing like 'Can all Wikia Contributors refrain from putting dates on the pages?', because there is no definate date confirmed for it. Cheers. SophiaDena13 00:07, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Two Questions 1. Are you an Admin now? :D : If so, would you mind somehow allowing me to use the theme designer? I'd love to get to work on our wiki's colors because right now we're...generic. D: 2. Do you think we should get rid of the "mainpage banner" and "category icons" to replace them with one large "banner" that would have links to each category and just make the main page flow better? I can make it, and I think we should. I'm really liking the progress we're making. Slow and steady. :P =Trace Barkley|GFX 03:11, January 7, 2011 (UTC) : Alright, I'll get to work on the banner, and should I'll go ask molten about the theme. Thanks. :D =Trace Barkley|GFX 22:23, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Well...I made the banner, cut it up for each individual link...and this is what I got. :: So, I think I may have to put this idea on hold. But, what do you think of my idea for the site logo? :D :: =Trace Barkley|GFX 00:53, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: Better? ::: And he's gone...again? D: We should talk to wikia about this; at least get one of you put up as another Admin so while he's gone we can actually make progress. Is there any way to do that? =Trace Barkley|GFX 17:08, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::: Oh. D: Well, then I guess we play the waiting game. And that border is gone, it's transparent there. XD It just looks white because the generic template we have has white as the background color. =Trace Barkley|GFX 18:05, January 8, 2011 (UTC) New Theme bg Well, of the four pictures I could rip, here's what I threw together. The pictures are by no means high-quality enough to use for the real bg, but once the game comes out or more material does, this is about what the theme BG would look like. I wanted to get a picture of the mask a miracle in this little preview, but the picture was WAY too small. XD Here it is. (Uploaded on my photobucket. And yes, I plan on making the pages transparent to a degree. :3) =Trace Barkley|GFX 19:23, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : Will do. I made a mistake on there, though. XD The whole page won't be transparent, just whatever replaces the "white" space. The pictures and text will be left at full opacity. So excited about this. =Trace Barkley|GFX 22:28, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Hey, check out the future plans page to see my template. :3 It's pretty kewl. =Trace Barkley|GFX 23:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Profiles Hey, do you know how to edit profiles? SophiaDena13 22:45, January 8, 2011 (UTC) PROFESSOR Layton Wiki Thank you for varifing that for me, I'm still sort of getting used to the coding on here, I'm on a different wiki wich has different coding than all others, . New Mask Of Miracle Trailer! Hello. I found the latest trailer for Mask Of Miracles. Only uploaded 8 hours ago. It's much better then the others. PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE MASK OF MIRACLE - WORLD EXCLUSIVE 2011 Put this into YouTube. SophiaDena13 08:02, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: What Do you think? Hey, i just kinda have a feeling that Sharon Leidle is the Phantom of The Opera, cause she has the same yellow hair with the phantom. What do you think? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:05, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, ok ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:40, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::It's okay ^_^ hey, shouldn't you archive your talk page? it pretty looks long. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:45, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Nah, it's not big enough to archive yet :P - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 17:20, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hooray! Fun will be what I have for sure. :3 =Trace Barkley|GFX 23:57, January 11, 2011 (UTC)